


Parents!

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-08-04
Updated: 1997-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi and William Ellison show up with a surprise for the guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents!

**Author's Note:**

> As I've pointed out my mind is a dark and twisted place. I've got a sense of humour that matches it. This story resulted from my just sitting around thinking one day (dangerous for me, I never know where I'll end up) and I started with the "what if's" and this is what the result is. I almost think I should apologize for this in advance, but I'm not sure!!

Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison were two very happy men. It was Friday, and they didn't have to go back into the station for two weeks--Jim had started his vacation. It was summer break at Rainier, so Blair had no teaching obligations, and they were looking forward to being able to spend some time together, alone, without interruption. They were planning to go camping for at least a week, and go hiking, make love, go swimming, make love, go fishing, etc. You get the idea.

Jim parked the truck and Blair jumped out, warily watching his lover as he headed for the stairs. Once there, he yelled back to Jim, "Last one upstairs has to pack the truck!" and he started running up the stairs for their loft. Jim was in immediate pursuit, catching up with his young lover just as Blair's hand touched the door. "I win, Big Guy," he whispered, as Jim pushed him up against the door, claiming his mouth in a hot, passionate kiss. Their tongues slid against each other, seeking the taste of the other's mouth, as they wrapped their arms around one another, and Blair raised himself on the tips of his toes, rubbing his hardening cock against Jim's erection. Both men groaned at the contact, wanting more of each other.

The next thing Blair knew he was falling backwards through the air, the support of the door suddenly gone. It was all Jim could do not to land with his full weight on the smaller man. Blair looked up and saw...Naomi?!! With her was a large man, almost as big as Jim, and he looked awfully familiar but Blair couldn't quite place him.

Jim meanwhile, was also looking up at the people responsible for this little "fall" he and Blair had taken, he saw Naomi standing beside a man whom he recognized all too well.

"Mom!" Blair finally managed to squeak, at about the same time as Jim managed to get past his surprise, and say "Dad!?"

Blair looked at Jim, then at the other man, then back at Jim, "That's your father?" he asked incredulously, realizing why the man had looked so familiar--it was obvious where Jim got his looks from.

"Yeah, it is," Jim answered, darkly.

Naomi leaned over the two men, smiling that stunning smile of hers, and said, gently, "I'm sorry for opening the door and making you fall like that, I just heard the noise and thought maybe you were struggling with groceries. And you know, you might be more comfortable with this if you weren't lying on the floor."

With that, both men realized that, yes, they were still on the floor, limbs tangled together. They untangled themselves, and slowly stood up.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Blair asked.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Jim asked, almost fearing the answer.

"Well, Jimmy, I'm here with Naomi, she's such a sweet little gal, and when she told me her son was living with my son, well, we just had to stop by and see ya!" Joe Ellison told his son.

"Mom, you and Jim's dad are `together'?" Blair questioned, his blue eyes wide with astonishment. His mother had surprised him many times in his life, but never like this.

"Yes, Joe and I met at a retreat just outside Vancouver, BC. Oh, Joe, this is my son, Blair, Blair, this is Joe Ellison," Naomi said, beaming brightly.

"Um, ah, hi Joe, nice to meet you?" Blair was quite unsure of what to make of this situation, after all the stuff Jim had told him about Joe...

"You two met at a retreat?" Jim asked, unbelieving. His father, Joe "I'm a Real Man" Ellison, at a New Age retreat? Jim suddenly felt like he was in the Sandburg Zone again. Only this time, it was the Naomi Sandburg Zone, which was right next door to, and, in fact, seemed to share a backyard with, "The Twilight Zone", Jim felt sure of it. This was just so incredibly surreal.

The next thing Jim knew, his dad had his arm around Jim's shoulders and was leading him to sit down on the couch. As the two men sat down, Naomi gently led Blair into what used to be his bedroom, but was now his study. "They need to talk, sweetie, and they should be alone. This will give us a chance to catch up, won't it?" Naomi asked her son, cheerfully.

"Naomi, how could you bring Joe here? I told you how he treated Jim and Stephen, what a bastard he was, didn't I?" Blair questioned his mother, as they sat down.

"Blair, that is such a value judgement. And yes, he did tell me how he raised the boys, but Blair, he's truly sorry for what happened. He did the best he could with the resources he had. People do grow and change, sweetie, you know that," Naomi explained.

"Yeah, right, Mom," Blair answered, wondering how Jim's talk with his dad was going.

Meanwhile, in the living room...

"Look, Jimmy, I know you probably don't want to see me, after what happened with us," Joe started.

"Could be, Dad, could also be the reason I've chosen not see you for almost 20 years," Jim sarcastically interrupted his father.

"Jim, I know now that how I raised you and Stephen wasn't right, but I was doing what I thought was best for both of you at the time. And anyway, people grow and change, why look at me! I'm on the spiritual path now, and I really have changed Jim. I'd like a chance to get to know you again, a chance to be a part of your life. Will you give me that chance?" Joe asked his son.

"I don't know, Dad, this is all so sudden--you'll have to give me some time to, uh, process everything, okay?" Jim answered, positively convinced that aliens had kidnapped his father and left this strange replica in his place. But even if that were true, would it hurt to give his dad a second chance? If it turned out his father was the same bastard he'd been almost 20 years ago, Jim could turn and walk away, but if he had changed... Jim knew he needed time to think about it.

"That's all right Jimmy, I understand. Look, do you have Stephen's number, Naomi said he lives in Cascade now? I'd like to talk to him as well," Joe said, watching his eldest son.

"Yeah, Dad, let me get it for you," Jim replied, getting up off the couch.

Almost a week later, somewhere in the woods...

Jim pulled Blair close to him in the sleeping bag. They would be heading back to the city tomorrow, so that they could spend part of their vacation with their parents. "You awake, Blair?" Jim asked quietly.

"Yep, I am, Big Guy, why?"

"I just wondered what you thought of our parents dating each other?" Jim asked, not quite sure how he felt about it.

"Hey, man, I think it's cool, they're happy with each other, what's the problem?" Blair asked, smiling up at his lover.

"Yeah, but what if they decide to get...to get married or something. That would make us brothers," Jim shuddered at the thought.

"Jim, trust me. Naomi has never been married, never will get married. She just ain't the marrying type. Of course, if we can fall this deeply in love, who says they can't. Maybe it's genetic? Besides, we'd only be step brothers--that _isn't_ incest, you know, Jim," Blair said, laughing.

"But what if they decide to adopt us?" Jim whined.

Blair shook his head, "Jim, we're grown men, not kids. Besides, it still wouldn't matter, dummy, we are not related by blood-- sheesh. Will you stop worrying about this, man?" Blair said, as he moved up to kiss his lover. "Now, can we get some sleep, we've gotta get up early tomorrow!"

"Yes, Blair. I love you," Jim said, as he felt himself falling into sleep.

"I love you, too, Big Guy," Blair responded, as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
